


September.

by Ghostly_Fire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?????, Angst, Based on a song, Crying, He has schlatt horns at some point, I think?, Mentions of Death, Mentions of TNT, September - Freeform, The MLP song september, What if wilbur had pressed the button?, What-If, canon-divergence, esp with Tommy and Quackity being in the room, he just presses the button., idk man, laughing, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fire/pseuds/Ghostly_Fire
Summary: A what-if scenarioWhat if Wilbur had pressed the button when he showed Tommy and Quackity?
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the MLP fansong, September :000

Wilbur emerged from the rubble that surrounded him. He put his hand against a nearby piece of cobblestone to help support him as he stood. Upon stabilizing himself, he brushes dust off himself. He looks around the ruined place, wondering to himself. Just… what exactly had happened there? Only one thing was standing in the blown up area. A certain flag.   
  
The man couldn’t recognize it. It was familiar, but he just couldn’t place a finger on why.

  
  


He started walking, keeping in mind of the rubble surrounding him. He stumbled a few times, only to trip over an unidentifiable object on the ground. He doesn’t realize it at first, but slowly started to realize there wasn’t just rubble of a once well-maintained city, but bodys. Dread overtook him, and looked back at what had tripped him.

A body. He stood himself back up, to look closely, to see if he can recognize the body. To his horror, it was the former vice-president of L’manberg. Wilbur felt frozen to the spot, but he started backing away. He felt himself stepping on things, things he’d rather not try to identify, until his heel bumped into something soft. Fear filling his heart, he turned his head to look.  
  
Another body. However.. This one was more impactful to him than Tommy’s. While he cared for the child, the fact that Niki’s body was… right there impacted him. He could’ve broken down right then and there, but.. Didn’t. He didn’t know why he didn’t. He assumed shock, but..  
  
He shook his head, and crouched down to at least put the girl in a beautiful position. She didn’t deserve to just lay there. The dark atmosphere doesn’t help his way of thinking, so he stood back up, and started humming to himself, just to help him know he’s sane. Bloody footsteps are left in his wake as he walks away.

..Even though it isn’t really the time, he laughs a little at the situation. It seemed pretty fucking similar to a song he once heard. ..September, wasn’t it? Yeah. September. After a minute or so, he realized where he was walking. The seating that was in front of the podium, down the middle to the podium itself. Of course, the Podium was since destroyed from.. Whatever happened there. He stands at the edge, looking up at what it used to be.  
  
Thoughts fill his mind. Some good, like having the election and how much fun he had ruling the former country of his, and some bad. Schlatt taking over, revoking the citizenship of the two who had built the country from the ground up. Fury filled him, and somehow.. That was enough to make him remember something he had apparently forgotten.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_There was somebody speaking. “Finally. Finally, It's done!” The speech was broken by laughter. “It's finally done!” The person speaking wasn’t identifiable, just… a shadow in his memory. Wilbur himself is standing in the doorway of… some strange room. The only thing he can see is… a button. There are others in the room, and Wilbur can hear someone yelling ““Stop It! He's trying to kill us all, stop him!”_ _  
__  
_ _““I'm going to save you! I'm going to save you all! Don't you try to stop me!” The shadow was speaking again. However… a pair of horns seemed to be on the shadows head, something that wasn’t there before._ _  
__  
__  
_ Wilbur shakes his head, shocked. “Why did I…?” Wilbur spoke aloud. He couldn’t fathom it, fathom having forgotten a memory that… seemed pretty large. He knew it was worse than what he originally thought. Just… Just what was that button he saw in his memory? His hands started trembling, and he took a cautious step back.   
  
…  
  
  
_“This is your redemption day, everybody!” The room from earlier was back. Another memory. The shadow with it’s horns is still there, and it appears to be… crying? “Go away from me! Stay away from me! Go away!” The shadow was laughing. Crying, sobbing and laughing all at the same time. The room got clearer. Signs are seen on the walls, along with a chair, and… TNT. ““You can't touch me now!” The Shadow is talking to two people. Wilbur recognized them as Tommy and Quackity._

_ “You see this button here?” The shadows hand is on the button, pushing down a little. The text on the signs is visible. It was the L’manberg anthem. " _ **_I'm going to press it!_ ** _ ” Upon the shadow saying this, the two other people run out, trying to save themself. However… The shadow become visible at last. It was Wilbur. However.. What shocked the man remembering the most is there were faint horns coming out his head, like he was… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The button was pressed. _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ … _ _  
_ _  
  
_

Wilbur falls to his knees. His hands fly to his face. He feels tears falling out his eyes, but… he was laughing. The man was laughing. He killed his friends, he destroyed his country, and he was laughing. He stared up at the Manberg flag, the only thing that was still standing.   
  
  
Between his laughing, he sobbed a few words out.  
  
**_“..Hahaha… Just… Just what have I done? ...aahahaha..!!”_**


	2. insert creative title for chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well

well that didnt age well


End file.
